The Palmtop Tiger and the Super Dragon
by Marden
Summary: What if Ryuji Takasu really were a fearsome delinquent? He doesn't just look like a demon but he is.
1. Clash of the Titans

Yes, I own Toradora.*

**The Palmtop Tiger and the Supercalifragilistic Dragon**

In this fanfic story, our favorite male protagonist, Ryuji Takasu will have a different personality. He will still be a cleaning freak and superb at cooking. But in addition, he will also be a real bloodthirsty delinquent, outcast. Let's say he's like Seiji Sawamura (Midori no Hibi) and Hanamichi Sakuragi (Slam Dunk) in terms of strength, without the desperation of having a girlfriend.

Chapter 1

* * *

The story goes on showing these scenes of both of our violent couple. Taiga Aisaka wakes up in her messy room and started sneezing while Ryuji Takasu has already gone out of his ultra clean apartment.

Ryuji can be found in an alley facing a gang of 5 punks all by himself. They were from a neighboring high school and challenge him on his way to school.

The five were already sweating a lot that it could fill a large bucket even before Ryuji could say a word. Well, we all know how Ryuji's eyes are, they're extremely fierce.

"I'm pretty impressed by your courage, facing me here with just the 5 of you. But, I'm pissed by the fact that you've underestimated my strength." Ryuji said as he clenched his right fist.

The five shook in fear and bowed on their knees to Ryuji shouting, "Gomenasai! Please forgive us."

Ryuji just left them in silence and thought he's about to get late to school, so he ran like hell. Turns out he was just in time.

It was the first day of their 2nd Year in high school after all, so all the students were gathered in front of the board where their assigned classes were listed. As he himself was looking for which class he was assigned to, everyone distanced themselves from him in an exactly 3 meter radius.

"Hey, Takasu! I'm glad we're in the same class again."

Hearing someone call him from behind, Ryuji quickly turned around and raised his hand, "Oh, Kitamura. Ohio!"

Kitamura befriends Takasu because a year ago, in their junior year a gang picked on Kitamura in a vacant lot. Ryuji happened to pass by the lot. Seeing his poor classmate getting beaten, he quickly came to the rescue and kicked the hell out of them.

Takasu and Kitamura were about to enter their class then a lively red haired girl approached them, Minori Kushieda.

"Oh! Kitamura-kun! We're in the same class this year!" Minori exclaimed.

"Huh? Ah! Kushieda, you're also in Class-C?" Kitamura replied.

"Oh, Takasu-kun ...right? Do you still remember me?" Minori turned to Takasu with a smile.

Takasu seemed to have turned into an 80 year old man with Alzheimer's disease, unable to say a word. He never reacts stiff toward girls except for Kushieda which he secretly admires.

"Ku…ku…Kushieda Minorin, right?" Ryuji finally answered in a cold tone.

"Wow! You remembered my full name, I'm so glad!" she paused.

" Well then, I'll go first, let's enjoy our lively and heartfelt youth together!" she exclaimed as she ran to their classroom.

Finally, he entered the room bringing with him a dark atmosphere which became awfully suffocating. Whispers began to increase around, as well as his popped veins increased on his forehead. He couldn't take the annoyance anymore, he roared, "Will you all STFU!" making the whole class silent.

He decided to buy a drink from one of the vending machines at the end of the hallway. Upon leaving the classroom, he felt something bump into his stomach.

Students started calling out,

"Yikes! As expected from Takasu-kun; is he going to make the first move?"

"Has the death-match started already? When I saw the class roster, I knew this was going to be a terrible class."

All Ryuji could see were the new classmates started whispering amongst themselves again.

One of the members in the class came up with a title, "Clash of the Titans. Hmm?"

Ryuji noticed this tiny girl with her face shoved into his stomach that seemed to be in her middle school years, yet wearing the uniform of their school, "Get out of my way, kid", was he said.

"The palmtop tiger and the invincible delinquent, we're already in the final showdown!", another classmate blurted out.

"Palmtop tiger?" saying it out loud and looking at Taiga with interest. Finally, he realized what his classmates were talking about, all this time.

The little girl backed off a little in front of this still amazed Ryuji. She quickly gave off a sharp angry look. In split seconds, she released her right fist to execute an uppercut that should land on Ryuji's chin. But to her surprise it was blocked by Ryuji and held tightly of her fist. (see image by clicking the url link in my profile page :P)

"Nice jab! That's so kawaii deshoou "(raising his voice' pitch into a squeaky voice!) Ryuji said with a smile that looked sinister. "Let go of my hand!" she shouted pulling off her hand back from Ryuji.

Finally, the homeroom teacher came, "What are you doing there? It's time for the class to start, hurry up and get in because you're in my way."

Both glanced to their new class adviser in an aggressive look which scared the pants off of her, "Please don't hurt me! Sorry to interrupt, continue what you're doing", was she said running away with a trail of dust.

* * *

That's the first chapter, I'm still working on the next.

*Just a joke


	2. Scandal in the Clinic

I do not own the Toradora.

**The Palmtop Tiger and the Supercalifragilistic Dragon**

Chapter 2:

After they unintentionally scared away their homeroom teacher the crowd around them grew bigger, drawing students from neighboring classrooms.

Out of the blue, Taiga suddenly sneezed so hard that it pushed her against the wall hitting her head, as if her nose were a reverse turbo rocket. "Are you okay? You got a cold, why'd you bother coming to school today?", Ryuji asked in a concerned tone.

Taiga saw Ryuji, saying something to her but she wasn't able to hear anything. Then her sight blurred making Ryuji's hair look like a blue thing, soon she lost consciousness and Ryuji caught her in his arms just before she hit the floor.

---

A couple of hours later, Taiga woke up to see she's in the school infirmary on a bed. "Taiga, you're finally awake! I was dead worried about you.", said the girl seating next to Taiga's bed which is her best friend.

"Minori!", shouting as she hugged her best friend out of the bed. "W…w...why am I in here? I thought I saw the bluebird of happiness.", she added.

Later, the curtains were opened by the guy whom she "fought" with. "Takasu-kun! You've come to visit Taiga. Thanks again, for carrying Taiga all the way here to the infirmary." Minorin thanked turning to Ryuji.

"Hehe…that was nothing, she was so light, I felt nothing on my back when I carried her here.", he answered without thinking making one of Taiga's veins pop on her forehead. Ryuji's real intention on visiting Taiga is to be able to be with Minorin, somehow he was able to gather enough courage to do this, thanks to the intoxicating Pocari Swe_e_t drink.

Taiga finally recognized this delinquent that it made her glaring aura come back. "You!", she pointed at him, she then swiftly stood up on her bed, pulled up her bokken (wooden katana) that perfectly fit from her back and quickly charged at Ryuji.

Unexpectedly, another guy entered Taiga's ward stopping her from attacking Ryuji who's completely defenseless since he's still love struck in the presence of Minorin. This time, the guy had glasses, Yusaku Kitamura whom Taiga loves.

---

"Ohayo! How's Aisaka doing!?...ehh?", Kitamura cheerfully said then noticed the two wild beasts looking like they were continuing what they'd left off awhile ago.

"Ki…Kitamura-kun! What are you doing here?", Taiga frantically asked him in her blushing red face while holding her bokken.

"Well, I just thought of checking on my new cute classmate since it's recess already. I'm glad you've fully recovered now.", was Kitamura's reply.

Taiga was stunned by Kitamura's answer making her into a spineless human jelly and fell onto Ryuji's arms, unconscious again. Ryuji stared at her not-so-monstrous sleeping peaceful face for a moment. Their faces were too close enough that their lips would collide if some force hit him in any way.

"I never knew you had such a soft side of you, Ryuji.", Kitamura complimented him with a big pat on his shoulders.

Minorin's face quickly turned red and Kitamura's mouth opened wide in shock, both unable to utter a single word. But Ryuji was the most stunned after such incident, he was petrified by the fact that the one and only girl he ever loved witnessed this.

Yeah, Ryuji fortuitously, inadvertently, unintentionally and accidentally kissed Taiga Aisaka, both were their first kiss.

Eventually, he came back to his senses, and quickly laid Taiga on the bed and turned to Minorin, "Th…that was an accident, I swear, please keep this a secret!" and he walked away in embarrassment.

Minorin and Kitamura looked at each other, "secret", they both said doing a pinky swear.

"What secret?", Taiga asked, extraordinarily the word "secret" which Ryuji first spoke woke her up. "It's a surprise, right? Kitamura-kun?", Minorin covering up turning to Kitamura, "yeah, Aisaka we'll spoil our surprise for you if we say it now that's why it's a secret." Kitamura helped Minori. "Really, then I'll look forward to it...'', she mumbled in to her sleep giving both a sweat drop.

---

Meanwhile, back at the classroom, Ryuji sat there with a dark cloud floating over his head. He touched his lips with his fingers making him blush then an image of Minorin's shocked face appeared in his mind replacing those red lines on his cheeks with purple lines below his right eye.

"Takasu-kun!", a voice called and Ryuji returned a fierce gangster look and said, "You got a problem with me?". It made Kitamura fall back in fright, "Oh Kitamura, it was just you, what is it?" Ryuji said lending a hand to his only friend.

Kitamura got up and adjusted his glasses. "I just wanted to thank you for making friends with Aisaka, please take good care of her. She's not really that friendly type so she probably won't make any friends this year again except for Kushieda.", he explained.

"Well, I always wanted to have a sidekick, I guess I'll give it a try.", Ryuji agreed with a very scary smile.

Taiga had already woken up just before lunch. Ryuji was noticing her sneezing all day, _Can't be helped, I have to befriend this girl to get close to Minori._

_

* * *

  
_

End of Chapter


	3. Shock and Awe

I do not own the Toradora.

* * *

**The Palmtop Tiger and the Supercalifragilistic Dragon**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3:

At the end of the day, most have left for home already. Ryuji just finished cleaning the boys' bathroom which he volunteered to do and headed to their homeroom to get his bag and get home.

Upon opening the door he saw flying desks, the storage closet rolled and a girl came rolling out of it, Taiga Aisaka. "Wow! That was very mature." He complimented sarcastically and went in to get his bag.

"Wait!", Taiga dashed straight to Ryuji and pulled his bag from him, "let go of the bag!" Taiga exclaimed. "This is mine, ask your mom to buy you one... I said let go bitch!", he said getting pissed then she sneezed again throwing her back and releasing the bag. She got up and went out of the room and stopped at the door, "Baka!", she shouted at him.

_Man, what a mess, this is one lucky homeroom for having me here. _He started lining up the desks and chairs and cleaned the rest of the mess.

_What the heck is taking him so long?, _Taiga thought as he waited for Ryuji to go home so she could follow him and kill him in his sleep.

A half century has passed since Earth begun moving its burgeoning population into gigantic orbiting space colonies. Now seriously, Ryuji finally came out the room and walked home, Taiga followed him stealthily.

---

"Well, well, well, look who's here. The so-called demon dragon, always alone.", the head of the gang of not less than 10 greeted him as they intentionally confronted him on his way home. They were armed with baseball bats and iron pipes.

Taiga watched anxiously in a distance behind a telephone post,_ Teehee, you deserve that, stupid Takasu._

"Hey, why don't we play? We have these bats but don't have a ball. Right guys?'', the gang leader asked in a threatening way and they all laughed.

"Why not? I need to exercise my arms from time to time." Ryuji agreed with a killer smile.

The first five stepped forward and rounded him up with their bats and pipes, in a blink of an eye he brought them down using his 360 tornado kick technique on them(see image link in my profile). The rest got their asses kicked too, leaving their leader standing that observed at the back the whole time.

The gang leader grabbed his knife and quickly attacked Ryuji shouting, "Your gangster days are over!".

Taiga, who's still watching, was shocked to see her classmate she just knew that day got slashed in the stomach, she even saw blood spilt on the ground.

Then the face of the gang leader looked frustrated, Ryuji holding this guy's hand with a knife, saying, "Wrong move, I never tolerate those who use knives in a baseball match."

He tightened his grip on the punk's wrist, smiled and added, "Never underestimate the thickness of a playboy magazine, they get thicker every issue." Fortunately, he copied his father's habit of always stuffing a thick magazine under his shirt, but it really wasn't enough to penetrate such sharp blade.

"Yasuko!" Ryuji shouted out of nowhere, "Sorry I have no more time for you.", he turned to the punk and gave him a judo chop strike on the neck putting him to sleep.

---

Ryuji left the piles of unconscious weaklings, the way he walked was pitiful, he obviously looked like an injured person.

_Oh no, I lose track of the time, Yasuko must be upset and hungry by now._ While walking, he put off his blood stained shirt and put it inside his bag and put on his uniform jacket. He looked at his blood stained magazine that was almost cut in half, _Sorry Fujiko, thank you for protecting me._ He then pressed the magazine against his stomach to prevent bleeding excessively.

_Should I help him walk? No, I'll blow my cover. _Taiga continued following him but she lost her will to sneak attack at his house as she knew of his pitiful condition.

_Oh, what the heck, is he going to visit me or it's just a coincidence he happens to pass by the street where I live?, _Taiga thought when they finally got to the street they both live at.

When he arrived in front of his apartment, he stopped for a while and glanced at the tall building beside it with a scary mad look on his face said something inaudible which scared the hell out of Taiga. By now you must know Taiga has changed her approach toward him.

_We're neighbors?! I guess I'll just sneak in at midnight and get the letter from his bag before he sees it, I doubt a delinquent like him would even do his homework, _Taiga thought and went up to her high class apartment.

---

_What am I going to say? She'll get worried if she sees blood on me. _ He opened the door and saw a note at the table saying, "Sorry Ryuji, I can't eat with you tonight, I have to get early to work. Take Care! - Mom."

_Looks like I'm saved this time, hehe._ He then treated his long scratch and went straight to his room forgetting dinner.

He opened his bag and brought out his ripped and blood stained shirt to throw it away, a pink envelope came out too. _What's this?_ He picked up the envelope and read its address. _I see, that's why she acted so strange at that time, she mistook my bag as Kitamura's. What a klutz._

"Blood! Blood! Blood!" inko-chan the parakeet blurted out when he saw his master passed by the living room/dining room with his bloody shirt. "Shut up inko!" he scolded his paranoid pet.

---

That's the end of Chapter 3

I'd be glad for your reviews, may it sound positive or some constructive criticism would be great.


	4. An Unwelcome Guest, lol

I do not own the Toradora.

**The Palmtop Tiger and the Supercalifragilistic Dragon**

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

Contrary to popular belief, Ryuji a hardened delinquent did his homework that night.

_No big deal, I'll just give this love letter back to Aisaka… Ehh? It's empty…She sure is hopeless!, _he found out since it's an envelope made of washi which is a semi-transparent paper, he then inserted it back to his bag.

---

Later that night at 2 am, Ryuji was already sleeping on his comfy futon when a strange sound of footsteps dissimilar to his mom's, woke him up. He slowly got up and grabbed something from the drawer that looked to be a gun.

He then reloaded it with the purpose of scaring the intruder. "You've got the wrong house, come out or you won't live to see tomorrow!"

Surely, Taiga who's sneaking in, heard it, _Wtf? He's got a gun! I have to run fast._ So she went back to the verandah where she entered through.

But before she could climb up the railing, the lights were turned on and a voice thundered, "Don't move! Or I'll shoot!"

Taiga raised her hands up dropping her bokken on the floor as she pleaded, "Please don't shoot!" and turned around facing Ryuji, pointing a gun at her. She has never been this scared before in her life.

"Aisaka?!", Ryuji looking like this -(See my profile for the link to pic), veins popped on his head, "You want to die? What do you think you're doing?", he shouted at her as he pointed down his gun.

She looked down in unease and explained, "I…I just wanted to get back something in your bag."

"You should've said that to me yesterday instead of trespassing in my house and on top of that you waked me up!!!"

"I will give it back to you anyway. Besides, it's empty, even so, I'm not the kind of person who will open someone else' letters.", he added.

"E…empty?", Taiga asked in shock.

"Yeah, it would really be embarrassing if Kitamura received that envelope and wouldn't find any letter inside. That's why you should be thankful I got it instead. Lol, you fail! Should I submit this story to Reader's Digest?" Ryuji mocked.

Then a sound of a grumbling of an empty stomach from her was heard and she fainted on the spot.

---

_She got hungry, I got hungry too coz I skipped dinner. I guess I'll have to cook for both of us. _

As Ryuji have placed the food on the table, its sweet aroma woke the starving girl up. "Yo, let's eat." Ryuji told her. The food on the table sparkled before her eyes.

While they were eating, Ryuji said, "You look like you haven't eaten anything in days."

"I'm not the one who's able to eat garlic rice and homemade cooking."

"Well, everyone has their own circumstances."

---

After eating, Taiga looked down blushing and asked Ryuji, "Do you think my love letter is pretty old fashioned?"

"There's nothing to be ashamed about a love letter! Look, you stay here and wait!"

Leaving the living room, he entered his room and came out carrying a box loaded with stuff and placed it before Taiga. There were many notebooks and small notes, CDs, illustration books, a second hand MD player and a manga he drew of himself and the girl of his dreams.

"What are these?", Taiga asked.

As Ryuji explained with enthusiasm, Taiga found out that the girl he's been after is none other than her best friend, Kushieda Minori.

"What...you? Like Minorin... Eh!? ... You're joking!? Aren't you a bit full of yourself now..."

"You're no better than me!? Don't you have a crush on my pal Kitamura as well?"

"I won't let my friend to be with a criminal, don't you know it's illegal possess a gun in Japan?"

"It's a realistic toy gun that shoots plastic pellets… I just use it to intruders like you!"

---

Ryūji suddenly realized that with all the commotion, the sky outside the window had started to brighten... the sun was about to rise.

"Hey! It's already four, go home now!", _Oh shucks, she's sleeping again?... What am I going to do… Yasuko will arrive home any minute now!_

"Hey wake up!!!", he tried to wake by poking the face of the obnoxious girl who still have rice on her face. He couldn't stand her disgusting appearance so he wiped the rice off her face with a tissue, he didn't feel awkward about it since he's used to wiping off the make-up of her sleeping mother who always forgot to do it herself before sleeping. He is creepy alright. (see image, by clicking the link in my profile)

Just then the door opened and Yasuko entered.

"Ryuji-kun, you're already awake… well, I want to sleep now, good night.", she came straight to her bedroom and crashed to the futon not noticing another person was sleeping in the living/dining room.

_I'm saved again, ftw._

---

The sun finally came up, Ryuji started cooking making both breakfast and lunch for school. He was kind enough to make lunch for Taiga as well, understanding her pitiful condition.

A flashback came back in Ryuji's mind showing himself, carrying Taiga outside the apartment and waking her up by whispering "Kitamura" which was successful. He knew now that she lived in that annoying condominium building that kept their clothes from drying.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 4

If you have any questions or anything you want to say, please do not hesitate to contact me.


	5. Partners in Crime

I do not own the Toradora.

* * *

**The Palmtop Tiger and the Supercalifragilistic Dragon**

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5

* * *

"Seconds!", Taiga demanded for another bowl of rice.

"Got it!", was Ryuji's natural response and opened the rice cooker that turned out to be already empty.

"What?! This isn't supposed to be like this!"

"Huh?", Taiga responded as if she didn't care who she just _huhed _at, still intoxicated with the savory food which the person he _huhed_ at prepared.

"How did you end up eating breakfast with us?"

"Also, why did you accept this so easily?", turning to his mom.

"No reason", his mom said after finishing her soup.

"Since Taiga is small, she doesn't take up to much space.", she gave a reason after all.

"She may be small but her stomach is like a black hole, the food she eats goes to another dimension."

Ryuji's last words made Taiga's veins pop and stood up with a glaring violet aura again.

"What's your problem?", Ryuji gave her a glance that was said to launch away a thousand ships down to hell, taming the furious palmtop tiger that quickly sat back down.

---

Ten minutes later, we can see here Ryuji and Taiga are walking together to school.

We couldn't hear any conversation between them yet, so let's tap on their minds to find out why they both look like a couple all of the sudden.

First let's hear what Ryuji is thinking, _Since that night she sneaked in…I offered her a meal…This annoying girl has been appearing in front of our dining table ever since._

Then let's now hear from Taiga's thoughts, _Principle of equivalent trade, huh?...I'll get him Minori, he'll get me Kitamura-kun._ She turned crimson.

"Aisaka-san, let's be friends.", Ryuji finally broke the ice with such an awkward request.

"Why all of the sudden?, Taiga recovered from her Idiopathic craniofacial erythema attack but somehow it came back but lesser redness this time.

"Think of it as two nations signing a mutual assistance pact who're sharing the same interests."

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Never mind", _Obviously, I can't say that he talks like a nerd, looks like a demon, fights like Chuck Norris, cleans like Mr. Muscle and cooks like Cooking Papa(anime)._

"Don't mess up the plan, alright?", Taiga said changing the subject.

"Look who's talking, the clumsy one."

---

Just at the intersection ahead of them, both saw a familiar person.

Ryuji turned into an 80 year old man with Alzheimer's disease again and Taiga dashed to her, crashing her face to the girl's chest. "Minori!", Taiga greeted still squeezing herself to Minori Kushieda.

"EEEHHH...!!!??? Wha...!? No way! Could it be!?", Minorin in shock.

"What is it, Minorin?",

"And you ask me what it is!? Eh, eh... I, I see... I didn't even know, that Taiga and Takasu-kun would get along so well as to come to school as a couple..."

"You've got it wrong, Minorin. Besides, what do you mean by 'as a couple'?"

"Hmm...! W, what was it called again? Um, in this kind of situation... Argh! I can't find the right word to describe it! Oh yeah, you two have 'sworn to never part'?!"

"NOOOO!!! WE JUST MET BY CHANCE!!!…Dammit!!!", in his desperation to explain he exploded and scared off Minorin and Taiga making them both run away so fast that they made a trail of dust.

He covered his mouth with his hand and fell on her knees, _Did I just say that? Stupid Stupid Ryuji!_

---

Meanwhile, the two girls just arrived to school.

"Don't worry about Ryuji, he's always like that.", Taiga calmed Minori down who's still stunned.

"Perhaps I should apologize to him for mistaking you both as a couple."

"I guess you should, that'll make him happy."

Just in time, the delinquent finally arrived and met the two chatting at the locker section of the school.

Minorin quickly went in front of him and bowed, "Takasu-kun! Gomenasai! Sorry for misunderstanding."

"No, I should be the one to say sorry, we're just…"

"I know, Taiga explained to me, see ya!... let's go Taiga."

They left Ryuji there standing that looked like to be crying in happiness, _Thank you Aisaka!_

---

At the Physical Education class, it looked like the tiger and dragon had devised a plan to get Taiga closer to Kitamura.

"Today, you will pass balls with the opposite sex, with volleyballs, of course. You can start choosing your partner", The heavily muscled PE teacher announced.

"Takasu! Let's partner up!", Taiga called him out with eagerness.

"Yo, Aisaka! ok", Ryuji agreed back.

"That's more like it! Looks like both Takasu and Aisaka are fired up.", The teacher were pleased with their odd attitude.

The plan was for Ryuji to hit the girl Kitamura is partnered to with the ball which Taiga will intentionally not catch.

"Pass! Pass! Pass the ball!" Taiga shouted as she is getting closer to the girl.

_Man, this is frustrating! could I really hit that cute girl? Well, there's no more backing down._ Ryuji finally threw the ball very hard at the girl, unfortunately, Taiga was too close to her that she was hit instead.

"Just as I thought, they're just continuing their fight they left off on the first day with volleyball." A classmate bravely yelled pissing Ryuji off and gave the jerk a headbutt leaving him with a huge bump on the head.

He came back to the unconscious Taiga, lying on the floor with her nose bleeding. _This is bad, I have to do something._

"I'll take her to the nurse' office!" he exclaimed carrying her out the school gym.

* * *

That's Chapter 5 for you guys


	6. A Notable Closeness

I do not own the Toradora.

* * *

**The Palmtop Tiger and the Supercalifragilistic Dragon**

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious_

Chapter 6

* * *

So there you have it, the two delinquents made a contract that they'll help each other get a hold of their love interests.

Since operation "Daring-Fleem" was a failure, they've thought of another one.

---

Taiga finally left the infirmary just after P.E. class ended and it was now time for Home Economics class.

Takasu showed off his glittering magic while the other gangster made a disaster.

Soon they all finished baking their cookies. Taiga, who's rushing out the room to give her cookies to Kitamura, was stopped by Ryuji.

"Hey, Taiga! If you've created some truly delicious-looking cookies, who's the first person you'd give it to?"*

"Anime freak!", Taiga replied and took one of her cookies and put it in her mouth, soon the upper half of her face darkened that her eyes aren't visible anymore.

"Tastes horrible!"

"Don't dare giving that to Kitamura or he'll get hospitalized…"

Taiga looked down at her shoes and appeared to be saddened.

"I guess we failed again, can't be helped coz you suck at everything."

This made Taiga even more depressed.

---

Soon, lunchtime came, Kitamura and Kushieda unexpectedly invited the two delinquents to eat lunch together. Kitamura put together two desks to make a table for the four to use. This made Taiga and Ryuji very nervous.

Taiga sat next to Kitamura and Ryuji next to Kushieda, making their hearts pump faster than the normal rate thus making their bodies shake uncontrollably as if they're both having a mild seizure.

Everyone already opened their lunch boxes except for Ryuji who had exactly the same lunch with Taiga.

"Oh, you have your own bento… Did you mother make it for you?", Kitamura asked Taiga with a smiling face.

Unable to answer, Taiga thoughtlessly raised her shaking hand and pointed Ryuji with her chopsticks.

"Eh? Takasu made your lunch?", Kitamura in a surprised tone.

_What am I gonna do? Should I deny the fact that I made her bento? But we have the same contents in our bento boxes. _Ryuji panicked holding his head with his both hands as if it's going to explode.

"Kitamura-Senpai, Kushieda-Senpai! We're having an emergency meeting, please come immediately.", an underclassman from the baseball club called out at the door.

"Sorry about this! Taiga, Takasu, we have to go." And the two ace baseball players left.

---

"Why did you tell them I made your bento!?... Want us to be misunderstood as couples again!?"

"I'm sorry", she said in a depressed face, "I really messed up again didn't I?… why am I so unlucky?..."

Ryuji picked two large pieces of meat with his chopsticks and stuffed them into Taiga's mouth to stop her muttering.

"Cheer up, we'll eat with them again tomorrow."

After swallowing those large pieces of meat that almost choked her, she replied, "Really? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, so don't worry." Ryuji assured.

They weren't aware that their classmates also eating around them came to notice their couple-like behavior.

* * *

I'm sorry it was short, I'll lengthen the next chapters next time :P

* - A modified quote, mentioned a lot of times in Yakitate Japan!


	7. A Bright Torch Flame, in the Haze

I do not own the Toradora.

* * *

**The Palmtop Tiger and the Supercalifragilistic Dragon**

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7

As the president and only member of the unrecognized cleaning club, Ryuji again made Taiga wait in their homeroom while he cleaned the entire school gym.

This has been their routine after classes ever since the day Taiga followed him to home.

---

Soon, Ryuji came back to the homeroom to get his bag and take the starving harmless tiger along, at least harmless to him.

"Yo, let's go"

"Finally! So what's for dinner?"

"Curry…let's head the grocery fir…"

Due to exhaustion, he stopped what he was saying and almost fell from losing balance if Taiga didn't push him back on his feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I just never had that much fun cleaning that big gym for a long time.

---

Upon leaving the school gates, a group of punks from another high school greeted the two.

"Hey Takasu Ryuji, long time no see, looks like you got yourself a cute little girlfriend."

"Who you calling girlfriend!?", Taiga shouted with a blushed face and brought out her bokken.

Ryuji didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Wow, you two are perfectly matched together, you're one violent couple."

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!...", Taiga charged at them as if she were Shana.

But before she could hit one of the punks, Ryuji stopped her by holding her arm.

"This ain't your job, Taiga. ..Just stand back and watch"

"Don't act too cool, Takasu!", all fifteen of them rounded up Ryuji like he's a rugby ball.

Eventually, he managed to bring 10 of them down and reached his limit, still worn out of cleaning the gym all by himself, he fell on top of the pile of unconscious delinquents.

The gang leader lifted his feet intending to kick Ryuji, but he heard his subordinates that were left standing scream like girls and fell to the ground unconscious too.

He realized it was done by the small girl, Ryuji was with. "So it was you, the legendary Palmtop Tiger of this town, and you teamed up with Takasu." He said in a frightened look on his face.

"That's right! We rule this town, don't eva ever mess with us again!", Taiga roared and flash stepped right in front of the terrified gang leader and hit him with her bokken on the neck putting him into sleep.

Taiga had no choice but to carry the beaten up dragon out of the scene to avoid any more trouble.

_I guess, I won't be able to taste Ryuji's curry. I should have bitten that guy to death._

---

Ryuji finally woke up finding himself in a room in Oohashi Town Hospital.

"You're awake, I made you breakfast." Taiga proudly said in her school uniform.

"How long have I been here?... how did I get here? And why is there a smudge on your uniform?"

"I just brought you here yesterday, after you pathetically fainted in the middle of your fight…"

Taiga looked down at her shoes and added, "…and I'm sorry, I messed up the kitch…"

"You did what to my kitchen!!?"

Just before a catastrophic thunderstorm could form in the atmosphere over the room, Yasuko came in, in tears.

"Mom, I could ex…", his crying mom hugged him not being able to finish his sentence.

"Don't worry, I explained everything to her.", Taiga said with a smile.

"Ryuji, I'm so proud of you!", Yasuko exclaimed in tears making Ryuji fade his colors into a white chalk sculpture.

Ryuji just couldn't scold his mother right now, with all the mixed feelings inside the room.

Afterwards, Ryuji opened the box containing the breakfast Taiga made. "Why is the container cover melting?"

"You want me to get hospitalized? You just beat Bianchi's poison cooking!", just by the awful smell coming from the food he could tell how dangerous it is to human life.

"Don't sweat it, you're already in the hospital."

"You think that's funny?…", after saying that, Ryuji couldn't help but smirked.

The three cracked into laughter for a moment.

"Aisaka, you should go to school now or you'll be late, don't worry about me."

"I guess, I'll be going now, see you."

---

Meanwhile, at school, a number of witnesses lined up to something like telling to the fourth wall about Ryuji and Taiga's activities together that they undeniably saw.

Witness one, with an alias Harutoji, stepped forward and said, "I definitely saw them in the supermarket, they argued over fish and beef on which to buy."

Witness two, with an alias Kiramaya, stepped forward and said, "Yesterday morning, I saw the two stepped out of that high class condominium building I always pass by when I walk to school."

Witness three, with an alias Nosakou, stepped forward and said, "I was just asking Takasu to help me to scare off some savage delinquents in my area then he told me 'wait a minute'. He called Aisaka and said 'Hey Taiga, I can't go home with you today, I'll get there around 8pm.' I just thought, 'wtf?' But I was glad he helped me that night."

Witness four was to step forward but halted by the sudden entrance of Taiga into the classroom.

---

A classmate, took the courage to ask Taiga, "Aisaka, where is Takasu-kun?"

"He took a day off, he got tired last night…"

"~ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!???...", class 2-C rocked the entire school building with their scandalous reaction without even letting Taiga finish what she was saying.

"What exactly are you thinking?", Taiga asked with her veins popping and gave a sharp tigerish look at them.

"Ryuji got tired of cleaning the entire gym, right,Aisaka?", Kitamura putting his hand on her shoulder making her mellow.

"Ki…Kitamura-kun! Yes! That's right."

"I'm really glad that you get along with Takasu, please take care of him (Japanesely speaking)."

"I hope you two be good friends.", the four eyed freak added.

"Yes.", Taiga replied promptly in a nervous tone.

---

Lunch break came, Minorin brought out her bento.

"Taiga, you didn't bring any lunch today?"

"Nope, I guess, I'll just buy some melon pan."

* * *

That's it for chapter 7.

You must have noticed that I've based this fan fiction from the manga, anime and light novel. But if you haven't, who cares? :P


	8. Lighter than Black: Ryuusei No Draco

I do not own the Toradora.

* * *

**The Palmtop Tiger and the Supercalifragilistic Dragon**

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8

* * *

Ryuji felt better so he left the hospital and went home in a scary appearance still having bandages and obvious bruises on his face.

"Ahhhhh! What the #%*^&* has she done to my kitchen!!!", he yelled so hard that the camera angle zoomed out showing the islands of Japan due to the intensity.

During that time, Taiga was already on their street, walking towards Ryuji's apartment in a very happy mood then heard this sudden thunderous roar coming from where she was heading, which definitely sent shivers down her spine.

Back at the apartment, Ryuji again made a superb job cleaning his beloved kitchen.

_I guess that was a blessing in disguise, she did a good job splattering all kinds of stain everywhere. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be able to discover those stubborn moulds I missed last month. _Ryuji thought as he stared at his sparkling kitchen with glee.

---

Ryuji started cooking dinner cheerfully as if he'd completely forgotten what that girl did. _I wonder where Taiga is, she should be home by now._

After making dinner for 3, he grabbed his phone and dialed Taiga's number but she doesn't pick it up. He didn't know she doesn't have the courage to do so. _Huh? I guess I'll go visit her there._

He went up the apartment building and arrived in front of the rich girl's electronically secured door which was always unlocked. _I wonder if she maintained her apartment's cleanliness at least for one day._

"Aisaka, I'm coming in." He opened the door and didn't seem to sense anyone inside.

He again dialed Taiga's number in his cell phone again and her cell's ringtone was heard inside her bedroom that was half the size of the poor guy's apartment.

"Aha, I found you!", Ryuji discovered the girl on the bed curling herself up and wrapped in her blanket, looking like she's having a mild seizure and unable to speak.

Ryuji uncovered her head from the blanket with a what-the-heck-is-going-on look on his face.

Taiga realized Ryuji found her already, without opening her eyes, she jumped out of her bed and went on her knees bowing towards Ryuji.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, sorry!", Then she gave him an extremely cute puppy dog face that made Ryuji take a photo of her with his cell phone.

After seeing her hilarious expression on her face in his cell phone, Ryuji ROFL_ed_, literally fell to the floor laughing in a rolling motion forming a disk shape like figure as he rolled faster, hence roflcopter.

Because of that, Taiga's annoyance meter broke neutralizing all her feelings, e.g. her fear of Ryuji, that she released a Lancelnopt synchroton radiation and gave the helium filled monkey a farukon panchou (falcon punch).

After that comical moment, Ryuji successfully persuaded the obviously starving girl to eat dinner with them.

---

The next morning, the two walked to school as usual.

Taiga popped a question, "Ryuji, why'd you become a delinquent? Come to think of it, your cooking and cleaning skills are topnotch, you'd make a perfect house...waifu?... hehe".

Realizing where she's going, she hesitated finishing her sentence but the words came out anyway, and just gave off an I'm-guilty-alright smile and ran ahead of the pissed guy.

_If this were only a gender bended universe I've already taken Ryuji away as my wife,_ Taiga's thought made her blush a bit.

Ryuji calmed himself down then began answering Taiga's interesting question.

"You see, possessing these eyes of mine comes with great responsibility. You think I wanted to be like this? Ever since I was a kid when I pass by a group of punks, I unintentionally intimidate them and so they beat me up. Why the hell would I let them do that to me? So I swore to myself I'll fight back and from then on rumors turned out to be true."

"That's why I can't stand those who pick on the weak, it's just wrong.", he added clenching his fists.

Taiga wasn't able to say a word after hearing Ryuji's story, as she was silenced in awe.

---

Finally, the two arrived at their classroom, upon entering together, a girl just went _doki-doki_ and couldn't help but scream, "kya!"

"_Kya"? Have I gotten that scarier?, _Ryuji wondered.

As the two sat down at their respective desks, whispers increased in the classroom.

Taiga and Ryuji having their own world, didn't really care what was going on even though they're coming to notice the increase of whisperings of their classmates to each other. The two never gave a sign of curiosity of what's being passed from ear to ear.

Suddenly, Taiga got up from her seat and walked directly to Ryuji's desk and whispered something into his ear, not knowing all ears around grew bigger directing toward them like satellite dishes to eavesdrop. She thought it wouldn't look suspicious since everyone was doing it after all.

"... forgot to tell you... not coming home tonight…", their classmates roughly heard turning them into ice.

Then they heard a reply from Ryuji, "... staying the night?"

"... Yeah."

"Then... already prepared..."

"... Yeah."

Class 2-C drew into a conclusion most would imagine but they didn't know Taiga was just relaying a message from Yasuko to Ryuji. If you want to know what was said, google it.

---

Classes were dismissed that day and everyone except the tiger, the dragon and the sunflower* left the classroom.

Minorin Kushieda approached the two and said, "Takasu-kun, Taiga, may I speak with you on the rooftop?"

On the school roof, neither the two delinquents have any idea what she's up to.

Standing at the roof railing she declared with dignity, "The sun is dry!". Apparently Minorin's _obeisance _was saying nonsense so she could use her super human ability.

Minorin stopped and her face transformed into an exaggerated simplified shocked anime face yet kinda intense as she shrieked, "WAAHHHH!"

Minorin then jumped high in a graceful manner (her super human ability) and landed in front of the Ryuji and bowed on her knees.

"Ryuji-kun!..."

""…I now entrust my Taiga to you! Please! Take good care of her!!!"

"Ho Ho Ho! I wish you two the best of luck!"

The voice came from above the roof entrance door, it was Kitamura who was standing on a higher level than the three.

When Minorin started speaking it was like she manifested an anti-tank rifle from a glittery meteor fragment and brutally shot Ryuji endlessly which was enough to mince him into pieces.

But it was even worse for Taiga, Kitamura threw a ginormous Blendtec on her and made her into a tiger frappé, yes, it blends!

Minorin added, "Ryuji, if you make Taiga cry, I'll never forgive!".

It didn't seem to hit Ryuji anymore as his body parts was already all over the place. The two were to stunned to speak.

The two baseball MVPs quickly left the roof for a practice game, leaving the "lovers" they call lying on the ground with their spirits gone up to heaven.

And that's the story of the two legendary gangsters who were mercilessly killed on the school roof top.

**FIN********

["You lied, there's no one inside.", Katsura said, wait! What?!]

* * *

*My reference would be from the Toradora SOS special, where Minorin-chan wore a sunflower on her head.

** Certainly, that's just a joke, there will be more chapters coming so stay tuned!

---

I would like to hear from you, may it be blunt constructive criticism or pure flattery or your opinion. I'd be grateful if you point out some grammatical and spelling errors in my fan fic. Your reviews and comments are my motivation to continue writing this fic, teehee!


	9. King and Queen of the Ohashi Streets

I do not own the Toradora.

* * *

**The Palmtop Tiger and the Supercalifragilistic Dragon**

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious_

* * *

Chapter 9:

The two delinquents seemed to have the world turn against them.

Now we can see the two lifeless bodies sitting in front of each other at a nearby family restaurant, named Johnny's. How they got there is a mystery, so don't ask me.

Both had the same look on their faces, having squiggly eyes and quadrilaterally opened mouths, creating a murkily dark atmosphere. The waitress reluctantly took their orders, her eyes went roughly visible as she felt the intense aura coming from the two and wetted her shirt due to excessive perspiration.

Breaking that almost perpetual silence, thanks to that waitress, they started exchanging dialogues which are somewhat cheesy and boring for this fan fic writer to type down. But I guess I could just forgive the last part of their conversation:

"Let's put an end to this...", the tiger finally decided to cancel their contract.

"EHH!?", in shock the waitress delivering their drinks exclaimed and almost dropped the glasses of soda they've ordered but successfully placed them on their table anyway.

"Taiga and Takasu-kun are breaking up!?", questioned the waitress who didn't seem to be the previous one and sounded familiar to the two, for she was after all Minorin Kushieda.

For the second time (I think), this shut the mouths of the two, as if their jaws are locked due to the tetanus_iating_ appearance of Minorin with her excaliborg_ish_ remark.

After ten seconds of silence, they've finally recovered from the idiomatic infection. The two quickly stood up from their seats, slamming their hands on the table and both thundered to Minorin, "It's not what you think!", like a mirror.

"Ohh, so you're not breaking up! I'm glad… then wha…"

"Kushieda! Come here at once!", the restaurant manager called her, not giving her a chance to finish her sentence that was turning out to be an interrogative one.

"See you guys tomorrow!", Minorin said as she rushed to her impatient boss.

---

"Who would have thought it'd gotten even worse"_,_ was the message passed through their stiff eye contact or maybe they used Morse code by blinking their eyes. They left the restaurant in a more distressed mood than when they entered the place.

In order for emotionally weak delinquents like them to cope from this kind of depression, they must blame the cause with fiery rage but if they can't do anything to it, they'd pour it to other uninvolved things instead.

So when they were walking to home, the first thing Taiga saw was this boringly tall concrete electric post and started kicking it with a line every kick.

"WAHHH! Stupid idiots! calling me palmtop tiger!"

"Why doesn't anyone understand?!!"

"Everyone pisses me off!"

"Damn, TODEN* raising the generation charge again!", Ryuji joined Taiga's assault on the poor post.

_Ryuji! Die!_, Taiga kicked for the first time without saying a word.

"Haha…pick your own size idiots!" a tough looking group of punks passing by, insulted and mocked the two nut jobs, stopping their huffing and puffing and kicking over the abused post.

The two turned their faces to the mockers, with their eyes likened to bright **red **LED lights and gave off a smile showing their razor sharp teeth which outshone their faces in shadow-like darkness. The punks fell down on their butts in fright except for the guy with a funny pompadour hairstyle that appeared to be their gang leader, though he was shaking.

"Attack them, you just let them humiliate you!", the pompadour guy cried out.

The two ferocious beasts saw nothing but walking sandbags approaching with "hit me!" phrases written on them and so they did with pleasure.

After beating up all of them, those who were still conscious cowardly run away carrying their "KIA" comrades.

'Remember this, I Ryuji Takasu…"

"…and I Taiga Aisaka..."

"…RULE THE STREETS OF OHASHI!!!", they both exclaimed

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!!!", they added.

Taiga settled down, frowned in a cute way and irritatingly said, "Baka Ryuji! I'm getting infected of your otaku syndrome!"

"Yeah, just look how you seat!", pointing down at the miniature L** in a schoolgirl's uniform.

The two cracked into laughter like nothing happened at all.

---

"I'm starving! Let's get home and eat.", Ryuji thoughtlessly said to the girl whom he had a mutual feeling with.

Taiga agreed and said, "Help me up", reaching her arms to Ryuji.

Ryuji, still in a playful mode, held her arms tightly and pulled her up with a powerful force, enough to just pull her arms off of her, merely for fun.

But for miscalculating the girl's feather-like weight, Ryuji lost his balance and fell on his back, along with Taiga landing on top of him.

_Wut? No boing?, _he thought just before she hit her forehead on his chin and lose consciousness.

Still lying on the ground, Taiga couldn't get off of him because his grip on her arms were as tight as ever.

'Ryuji! Wake up! We're in the middle of a street, Dammit!"

"ahh…damn flat girl…", he mumbled in his sleep.

Enraged by his unconscious muttering, she struck his nuts with her knees — and a wolf's howl was heard all over the town.

---

Skipping to the cooking scene in the Takasu residence, the tamed tiger patiently waited at the table as Ryuji made dinner. Yasuko have already gone to work so it's just the two of them.

"Hey Ryuji, this would be my last meal here", Taiga said.

"Okay, then let's make it a grand one", he replied opening the fridge and brought out the beef that supposed to be their lunch for tomorrow and also some vegetables.

The two had a hot pot style dinner, accompanied with chats and laughter.

---

Later on, the two have had their fill and decided to part their ways.

''So uhm…this is it, right?", Taiga saying farewell on the veranda.

"Take care...I love you…", his words grew fainter making it inaudible for Taiga to hear the last part.

"what?"

"hmm?...nothing."

"Good Night.", she said and stepped on the railing and entered through the window of her bedroom that was next to the veranda. Ryuji stood there silent as he watched her do her usual stunt, finding a similar feeling he felt for Minorin.

* * *

I hope you like it. I'm not trying to speed up to the ending, it's just that Ryuji here isn't such an airhead to not notice his feelings.

Well, that's it for now, till next time!

* - abbreviation of a Japanese electric company

** - The genius detective of Death Note, that sits in a weird position.


	10. The Same Path Taken

I do not own the Toradora.

* * *

The Palmtop Tiger and the Supercalifragilistic Dragon

Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious

* * *

Chapter 10

In this alternate universe, our man, Ryuji as we know is not an idiot but actually a smartass. So when he sensed this funny thing he felt, he followed Darth Vader-sama's advice and searched his feelings. Analyzing it using his anime_ological_ reasoning, he was able to find out what it was.

He attempted to remove the developing malignant love tumor of Taiga from his head but failed to. He tried to imagine Minorin's face but it faded away being replaced with Taiga's cute face.

---

The next morning came; the mother and son ate their breakfast looking pretty depressed.

It seemed like it wasn't just Taiga that left the scene, but also the light that made a pleasant, happy atmosphere over their meals together.

"Let's go honey, there's nothing much to see here.", said the bird to his wife.

"Yeah, I think the two broke up already", she replied. The two blue birds flew away.

Back at the table, the two faced towards Taiga's window as they eat.

"Ryuu-chan, isn't our breakfast a bit lacking today?...even though Yaa-chan likes canned mackerel…"

"I wonder if Taiga-chan is still sleeping"

"Who knows", Ryuji answered with disinterest.

"Did you two had a fight?...ughh! this is boring", Yasuko complained like a child.

---

It was the first time he walked to school without Taiga since their school term started.

Walking through the hallway, he saw Kitamura coming down the stairs.

Seeing the quadclops gave him a flashback of the conversation he had with her at Johnny's last night.―

~"Tomorrow, I'm gonna confess my feelings to Kitamura and end all these misunderstandings.", Taiga said.~

"Ohayo, Kitamura…", he greeted.

"Ohayo, Takasu! How are you doing?"

As they walked towards their classroom (see pic by clicking on the link in my profile page), they saw Taiga coming out of the room not having any eyelids.

The tiger approached Kitamura ignoring Ryuji and said, "May I speak with you Kitamura-kun."

This made the dragon punch himself in the stomach taking all the attention around him, including Taiga and Kitamura.

"What's wrong with you?", Taiga asked with a puzzled face.

"ahh…it..it's just that my body cells secreted epinephrines thus pulling away blood from my stomach and sending them to the muscles giving me a strange uncomfortable feeling. Therefore by applying sudden pressure to it, it might go back, bu…but my hypothesis is proven wrong since my punch didn't seem work at all.", Ryuji got nervous and showed his geeky side, speaking bull… like a machine gun.

"Wat?" the weirded out two said.

"Anyway, I have to say something to you, Kitamura-kun.", Taiga turned to Kitamura ignoring Ryuji again.

The two went their way leaving Ryuji in jealousy.

---

He came inside the classroom and saw a huge mess. The desks and chairs and school stuff was all over, worse than what happened before (in chapter 3).

"What happened here?!", although Ryuji knew this could only be done by Taiga.

His classmates thought the second wave has already arrived, him, and went rushing out the room.

"He could be worse! Run for your lives!!!", one classmate shouting out as he led the stampede.

Minorin walked to Ryuji, she appeared shaking in fear as she approached him.

"I'm sorry Takasu-kun, for misunderstanding. I really thought you two…"

Ryuji left the room not letting her finish what she's saying, Minorin's voice seemed to irritate him.

_If you love a person, seeing her happy is enough, right! That's it!...I broke the spell._

He decided not to go look for them and just headed the comfort room to take a pee.

The aspiring janitor couldn't help but notice the glass window of the cr, looking pretty dusty.

_Son of a flea! This window hasn't been cleaned for days!_

Unexpectedly, when he looked down the window he saw these people and recognized them as Taiga and Kitamura.

_Why the hell is she doing it in front of the boy's bathroom?_

"Ki ki…Kitamura-kun!..."

_She's doing it again, _Ryuji thought getting a huge sweat drop.

"Wait a minute! I'm hinting what you're trying to say. So let's make one thing clear, aren't you going out with Takasu?"

"No, Takasu-kun's… Takasu-kun is… FRIED RICE!..."

The suspense almost choked Ryuji to death, but it was made worse when he heard her description of him, making him turn upside down.

"…he cooks delicious fried rice…I really really like his cooking…", she continued.

Ryuji facepalmed though he was smiling.

"But the one I like is Kitamura-kun!", she finally said it.

"I see, I'm sure we'll be good friends too.", was his answer.

"fr…friends?"

"Yeah, well, first period is about to start, I'll go first, you better hurry up too." He said and ran off.

_She won't be happy that way. I guess we'll have to renew our contract._

---

Taiga stood there, the upper half of her face darkened so that her eyelids weren't visible anymore, wondering where she went wrong.

Suddenly, someone pat her on the head, it was Ryuji, who else?

"It's okay, it can't be helped anyway…"

"Coz I suck at everything, right?", Taiga stealing his line.

"No, it's just that my fried rice is that delicious"

Taiga chuckled, he smiled and it's getting cheesy all over.

"Stop it! They'll misunderstand again!", Taiga removing his hands.

"I can't understand it either. But I can't just leave you alone!" His words stunned the girl.

"Taiga! You see those contrails?...", Ryuji looking up the sky, seeing those two fighter planes flying over them.

And there comes the crustless four cheese pizza, "…Legends have it, the dragon stays by the tiger's side,"

"I am a dragon… As a dragon I will stay by Taiga's side, since you're a palmtop tiger.", Ryuji remarked.

Taiga almost broke into tears but said, "Let's skip class today." instead.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", was her response to his sparkling bishounen smile.

"Let's go!", walking ahead of her.

_Hmm, he called me Taiga, tehee~._ She thought blushing a bit.

* * *

Hehe. till next time! . XD


	11. Omake 1: The Misfortune Cookie Part 1

I do not own the Toradora.

* * *

**The Palmtop Tiger and the Supercalifragilistic Dragon**

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious_

_

* * *

_

Omake: The Misfortune Cookie Part 1

"Ryuuji! Waaake up!~please", Taiga pleaded as if he already left this world.

"Calm down, I'm still alive.", he said before opening his eyes.

"Chinese food!", her request, the first thing Taiga would say when Ryuji wakes up on weekends.

Usually, Ryuji would sleep until noon on weekends unless a starving tiger wake him up.

"So you've managed to finish Cooking Master Boy by staying up till morning? Baka"

"Yeah, now I'm craving for some Chinese food."

"I've thought so but I'm sorry. I'm not good at Chinese cuisine."

"Then let's eat out, it's my treat!"

---

The two had to go to the next town by riding the train, where the nearest Chinese restaurant is located.

"Ni hao!"the usherette greeted as they entered the fine establishment.

"I've actually been here before. My dad takes me to the best restaurants when I still lived with him.

"…", Ryuji stiffly sat there, still not accustomed to a fine dining restaurant. He can't even take a peek from the menu, knowing the prices are sky high.

"Why don't you pick up the m…", something seemed to stop the girl from talking and awkwardly covered her face with the menu.

"Ni_n_ hao!" the usherette greeted another couple that came in. It was a man in a white suit with an attractive young woman along with him.

"Don't talk to me!", Taiga strangely whispered.

"Aisaka?...", Ryuji in puzzlement.

"Huh? Do I know you from somewhere, kid?", the white suit man asked.

It happened that the couple passed by their table and heard what Ryuji said.

He frantically stoop up and said, "no sir, I was just talking to her, ehehe", putting his hand on his head.

"Ehhh?! Taiga? What a coincidence!", startled to see his daughter in such place with such company.

Soon, Ryuji knew he was Taiga's father.

"Hun, I'm hungry, let's go.", the woman with him complained.

"Say, why don't we share a table with the four of us together?"

"No!", the girls protested.

"Yeah, I think that would be fine. I'm sure you'd want to catch up with your daughter.", was Ryuji's answer.

"Taiga, what a nice son-in-law you got me here."

"Taiga suddenly stood up and grabbed Ryuji's hand. The young unripe couple blushed as their hands touched.

---

"Come with me!", she said dragging him away. The two stopped at the washroom hallway.

"What do you think you're doing!?", Taiga exclaimed.

"Don't you want to talk to your dad?!"

"No, I don't want to!"

"Didn't you study in a catholic school? Have you forgotten the 5th commandment?", [.]

"You aren't my dad, don't…", she stopped, realizing what she said.

"Ugh! I lost my appetite, I'm leaving. Talk to my dad if you want.", she said and walked away.

Unexpectedly, an old Chinese woman, holding a silver plate with just a couple of fortune cookies, stood in Taiga's way.

"You like foetune cookee?", the witch offered the two.

"Sheh sheh", they thanked as they took one for themselves.

Ryuji quickly gobbled the cookie up.

"Baka Ryuji! You're supposed to read the message written on the paper inside.", Taiga stingily commented on his ignorance.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that, my bad.", he said scratching his head.

"'A journey soon begins, its prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back', I wonder what that means."

"Let me see", Ryuji grabbing the strip of paper she's holding.

"I'm leaving…What the f… EARTHQUAKE!!", the tiger screamed in fright.

The old woman looked calm, while the two panicked.

After the 10.5 intensity quake, Taiga quickly ran to her dad, thinking what could have happened to him.

"Great, you're still alive." she said with sarcasm to hide her feelings.

"Huh?... Anyway, let's eat!", Mr. Aisaka said.

Seeing all the exotic foods served on the table, she was able to stomach his dad's face and sat down.

"Itadakimasu!", Taiga excitedly.

"Slow down, Tiger, you want to get an indigestion?", Ryuji scolding the chow queen.

"Didn't you say I eat like the black hole, my stomach doesn't know indigestion, don't worry.", Taiga hardly said with her mouth full.

"You said that? That's hilarious!", Mr. Aisaka turning to Ryuji, laughing at his daughter.

She gave the two a fierce look then continued eating.

The Ryuji seemed to get along well with Taiga's dad. The two girls just ate quietly in annoyance.

"By the way, Kurie-san and I are getting married." He announced taking the young woman's hand.

"Congratulations!", said Ryuji.

Taiga didn't even show a sign of care, making Ryuji furious on her attitude.

It was now time to leave, stepping out the restaurant, Mr. Aisaka offered the two to drive them to the train station. The offer was turned down though.

"Hey, say thanks to your dad at least."

"A-ri-ga-tou!", she thanked in a coldly manner.

---

Later that night, the two were already sleeping in their respective homes when a white line of smoke spiraled towards Ryuji's apartment then transferred to Taiga's.

Then next morning breaks, the director insisted on taking another shot of the two bluebirds that are sitting on the electric line, highly anticipating the next episode of _The_ _Taiga and Ryuji Show_ again_._

At this time, the two are about to wake up, let's see who's going to be first.

And look, we have a winner! Taiga Aisaka, for the first time in history of Monday mornings.

As her eyes open, she might be thinking of something, that's why we've installed a radio transmitter in her head, so we could hear it too.

_Huh? Why am I on Taiga's bed?_ – Wait, that doesn't match Taiga's voice, could it be Ryuji? Yes, it's him alright.

[Note: I hope you could bear with this for a moment because this is kind of tricky. ;p]

"Ahhh!", he screamed like a girl in Taiga's body.

He quickly opened the bedroom's window and jumped onto the veranda.

_That girl really is something_, he thought after his first jump.

"Taiga!... Taiga, wake up!", it looked just like the scene yesterday.

He in the girl's body, stared at his face in amusement.

Feeling the warmth of breath from her body, she punched her face throwing her small body against the wall. (Say what? See pic linked in my profile page (# 6). Can't elaborate much)

"What..how..why am I in Ryuji's room?", she covered _his_ mouth in shock of hearing his voice.

Finally realizing the situation, Taiga was about to scream when a familiar size of a hand covered the mouth of which body she was in.

---

[Whoa! I'm puzzled myself too!] Why don't we refer **Ryuji** (in Taiga's body) _**as Taiga**_ and **Taiga** (in Ryuji's body) _**as Ryuji**_? Like from a naive spectator's perspective. Just distinguish them by their dialogues and thoughts, okay?

Now, Ryuji resisted, throwing Taiga against the wall for the second time. But the small tiger was persistent and tried to strangle him again.

"Stop it! Calm down… just don't scream, we'll wake up Yasuko.", the small girl exclaimed.

They didn't notice Yasuko stood at the door, watching their rumblings. Not knowing what to say, she just blushed away, wondering what Taiga has been doing to her son.

"Must be dreaming…", she mumbled and fall back to her futon.

After that, the two ended the pointless ruckus and just stared at each other. They thought as if they were looking at a mirror that didn't follow their reflections.

"Inhale", Taiga told the frustrated boy, so he did.

"Exhale", so he did.

"Wh..what are we gonna do?, Ryuji panicked with watery eyes.

"Quiet!...this might work…Ryuji, Taiga Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi", the girl chanted.

"What was that!?"

"That didn't work. Okay, how about this one…", Taiga said and gave him a head butt.

"Ouch! that hurts, grrrhaa!", Ryuji in flames, gave the girl an intense terrifying look.

Taiga was shocked to see such face. _I never thought I'd be that scary!_

"Th..that didn't work either. Sorry…"

"Now, there must be something that caused this to happen…". Taiga, looked up and held her chin.

"…something out of the ordinary…Hmmm", she added.

"Yeah, that earthquake in that Chinese restaurant, that might be the cause, we're the only ones who felt it.", Ryuji finally contributed to the analysis.

"That fortune cookie message, it said something really strange and surprisingly had correct grammar too. Damn, I forgot what it said…", Taiga said.

"Didn't you take it from me?", Ryuji said narrowing his eyes at her.

Taiga ran to _Ryuji's _bedroom. She took one of his pants and searched the paper in its pockets.

"I lost it, I'm as clumsy as _me..._"

"Then it's settled, we're going back to the restaurant after school.", The little girl decided like she's the alpha male.

"For the time being, I'll make breakfast and our lunch before Yasuko wakes up again". Taiga declared calmly.

---

"Danger! Danger!", Inko-chan cried out seeing Taiga step into the kitchen, resulting for veins to pop on Ryuji's head.

"Shut up! You ugly, failed chimera!", Ryuji thundered at the retarded parakeet.

"Hey, don't pick on inko-chan!", Taiga shouted.

'Don't worry Inko-chan, I'm completely capable…for now.", the girl assured and smirked after saying that last part, adding more popped veins on Ryuji's head.

Ryuji sighed as he watched the doll like figure cook so gracefully and glittery. _I look so beautiful when I cook. I wish I could really cook like that._

"Damn, I can't reach the top cabinet with these short arms…", Taiga complained.

"Hey, Tai.. Ryuuuji-kun… would you please come over here, onegaishimasu.", Taiga calling Ryuji sweetly.

"Stop it! Don't talk that way, you're embarrassing me!... Just cook already!"

Yasuko got up again and heard Ryuji's last words.

"This morning's been weird… Ryu-chan what the hell is going on? Why are you making Taiga-chan cook and you're just sitting there."

"It's okay, Ya-chan. I've volunteered to do this", Taiga said turning to Yasuko.

_Who would've thought I'd be this close to her, I'm even inside her_, Taiga looked blushed a bit.

* * *

That would be part 1 of this omake. I'll finish this omake before I resume to the main story. Sorry for taking so long.

I initially intended to write a gender bent universe but it just didn't materialize in my mind. Maybe because I didn't like the fact that Taiga would be a short leading man in the story and Ryujiko would be a tall insignificant looking girl, — sounds like a shotacon universe.

Hope you enjoyed it. If you're confused on something, just contact me. Your reviews, comment and opinions will be a great help to further making this fic better. Thanks! :P


	12. Omake 1: The Misfortune Cookie Part 2

**The Palmtop Tiger and the Supercalifragilistic Dragon**

_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious_

_

* * *

_

Omake: The Misfortune Cookie Part 2

"Will you at least help Taiga, who's struggling to reach something over there?", Yusaku said to her son.

Ryuji immediately answered, "Yes, Yuu-chan."

Taiga fell from her footstool hearing Ryuji call his mother like that.

Yusaku looked at Ryuji with a suspicion and said, " Are you really my son?"

Shocked to hear this, Ryuji couldn't say a word but quickly turned to Taiga with a what-do-I-do look on his face.

Taiga shook her head and moved her lips to pass a message that read, "Don't say anything".

"Come on, can't even take a joke?", Yusaku said calming Ryuji down.

Then Ryuji went over besides Taiga, "What do you want me to get for you?"

"The cornstarch"

"Where?", Ryuji asked.

"It's in the top right shelf…"

A question mark popped over Ryuji's mom, overhearing them.

Taiga finished cooking and placed the food on the table .

"Sugoi!, you really did it Taiga-chan!", Yusaku exclaimed.

Ryuji's face turned red, thinking she really did it making her proud.

"It's a miracle! It's a miracle!", Inko-chan shouted.

"Ahh, I figured out what's going on!"Yusaku exclaimed, making the two into hard ice.

"You two switched places!...", and they cracked down into pieces of ice.

"…You're practicing how to be husband and wife!", and the broken pieces of ice melted into water and drained down through the tatami mats.

"Areh, where did the two go?", Yusaku wondered.

After that idiomatic figurative scene, Taiga and Ryuji's face turn red and both didn't say a word for a moment.

"Umai! Your cooking's better than mine!" Ryuji said attempting to change the subject and making fun of their weird situation.

A nerve popped on Taiga's forehead and said "Really? Then I guess I'll have to cook for dinner too." Thinking they're already back to their original bodies by that time

"Huh? No, I won't let you, you're already tired aren't you?", Ryuji frantically said.

"Yes, I will!", Taiga said with a tiger look.

"You really are at it, huh?", Yusaku commented on their sweet newlywed-like silly argument.

After the wholesome meal prepared by Taiga's small hands, Ryuji seemed to be blushed again but not because of Taiga's hand size.

"Ryu…uhm…Taiga, let's not take a bath today, you see…", Ryuji speaking carefully in the presence of Yusaku.

Realizing what he meant, Taiga too has her face filled with red.

Taiga coughs exaggeratedly and cut in, "Of course not! We're almost late."

"…Hurry up, just put on your uniform and we're going now." She added in an agitated manner.

Now, here comes the part where they walk together to school, looking a bit uncomfortable in their school uniforms.

Upon entering their homeroom, Ryuji was stopped by Taiga, who seemed to be following her.

"Sit there", she said pointing at the seat next to Kitamura.

"What?", he exclaimed and a small explosion was heard and smoke came out of his head.

_I could understand what she's feeling now, come to think of it, I'd be sitting besides Mirorin too._ Taiga thought as she walked towards her seat.

The two delinquents just exchanged glances throughout the classes held, but unlike the strangers in the night, they pretty well knew each other and it was during daytime.

Ryuji was half asleep and half love struck and the teacher called him.

"Takasu, will you read us the event that took place on February 3, 1867?"

Ryuji didn't stand up but just glared back at his teacher which definitely scared the crap out of him.

(to be continued…)

* * *

Sorry, it's been a long time I haven't published here. This story really has been stuck in my notebook for months, and I can't seem to finish it, at least this chapter. Been a bit busy lately so I'll try to find time to publish more because it's fun and I enjoy it. - Marden

Thanks again for reading anyway!


End file.
